Labios compartidos
by Cintrisax
Summary: One shot. Santana López no se escondía de nada ni nadie, y sin embargo ahí estaba, acurrucada en un diminuto armario tratando de controlar el volumen de su agitada respiración ¿En qué momento se había convertido en esta persona? / Glee o la canción "Labios compartidos" de Maná no me pertenecen, siento decepcionaros.


Santana se mantenía en silencio, tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido que le fuera posible. Se sentía patética, Santana López no se escondía de nada ni nadie, y sin embargo ahí estaba, acurrucada en un diminuto armario tratando de controlar el volumen de su agitada respiración. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en esta persona?

* * *

Todo había comenzado de manera inocente, no creía que ninguna de las dos lo hubiera planeado, pero de todos modos ocurrió. Santana no puedo ocultar su sorpresa cuando Rachel Berry, el hobbit, se acercó a ella con una propuesta poco común.

**- Santana ¿podrías dedicarme un momento? He estado pensando que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos en el Glee Club, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de cantar juntas. Te he escuchado cantar en múltiples ocasiones y pienso que nuestras voces podrían sonar de maravilla juntas. Venía a proponerte que cantáramos un dueto juntas, siempre y cuando te comprometas a tratarme con respeto y evites los motes.**

Santana parpadeó un momento confusa ante el discurso que Berry le acababa de soltar, aunque a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a los monólogos de la diva.

**- Hobbit ¿podrías hablar más despacio? Tu interminable charla me provoca dolor de cabeza.**

Un brillo de decepción cruzó la mirada de la castaña y Santana se sintió culpable al momento. El curso prácticamente había acabado y, aunque no le gustará reconocerlo, no quería acabar el año con medio instituto pensando que era una perra sin corazón. Por eso cuando Rachel murmuró una disculpa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido Santana agarro su muñeca evitando que se moviera del sitio.

**- Espera ho… Rachel. Siento haberte hablado así, creo que juntas podríamos dejar con la boca abierta a todos esos pringados y dejar el listón bien alto, ¿qué tenías pensado?**

La pequeña diva sonrío abiertamente y empezó a hablar con Santana acerca de la canción que deberían cantar.

* * *

Santana se quedó muy quieta al notar un golpe contra la puerta del armario en que estaba escondida, acompañado de un gemido gutural. Santana apretó los dientes con furia y controlo las ganas de salir en ese momento y golpear al estúpido gigante en donde más le doliera. Aunque sabía que era incapaz de hacer eso, no quería hacer daño a cierta personita que se hallaba ahí fuera, con él.

* * *

Santana llegó a casa de los Berry, en la cual solo había estado una vez anteriormente durante la ya lejana fiesta que Rachel celebró allí, y tampoco recordaba mucho de esa noche. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, segundos después la puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció Rachel llevando una camiseta de tirantes y unos diminutos pantalones deportivos.

**- ¡Santana! Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿bebida o comida?**

La latina estaba teniendo problemas para mantener la concentración en lo que la diva le decía ya que esa camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas y el pantaloncito no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación. Solo cuando Rachel se giró hacía ella extrañada por su silencio se dio cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta.

**- Eeeeh, agua estaría bien. – **Dijo al darse cuenta que de pronto parecía tener la boca seca.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes las mejillas coloradas, ¿te duele la cabeza? – **La castaña se acercó a Santana colocando una mano en su frente. – **Santana estás caliente, ¿no te sientes mal?**

_Tú sí que estás caliente_ no pudo evitar pensar la pelinegra, sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación y dio un paso atrás alejándose de Rachel y tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecía que fuera a salírsele del pecho.

**- Estoy de maravilla, ¿qué canción se te había ocurrido que podíamos cantar?**

Con esto pareció distraer a Rachel que comenzó a nombrar una larga lista de canciones que podrían cantar, finalmente decidiéndose por _So emotional_ de Whitney Houston. Subieron a la habitación de la diva para poder ensayar mejor, y eso hicieron durante horas hasta que Rachel pareció satisfecha con el resultado.

**- Creo que es suficiente, mañana vamos a bordar es actuación. – **Dijo la más bajita, segura de sí misma. Entonces miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y abrió los ojos sorprendida. - **¡Madre mía! Se nos ha hecho tardísimo.**

Santana cogió su teléfono y confirmó que efectivamente, llevaban algo más de tres horas metidas allí ensayando. Sin embargo a la animadora se le habían pasado volando, nunca pensó que podría llegar a disfrutar de la compañía de aquella ruidosa chica, y aun así… La latina se incorporó agarrando su chaqueta ante la confusa mirada de la diva.

**- Tienes razón, creo que debería marcharme ya.**

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su camino hacia la puerta un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo.

**- ¿Estás loca? No voy a permitir que te vayas tú sola, ya ha oscurecido y he visto que has venido andando. – **Rachel pareció pensarse un segundo sus siguientes palabras antes de decirlas. – **Deberías quedarte a pasar la noche, como una fiesta de pijamas. Además así podemos hablar, ahora que no me odias.**

Santana lo pensó un momento pero acabó aceptando, la cara de cachorrito que le estaba poniendo la diva era demasiado irresistible, además tampoco le entusiasmada la idea de caminar sola por las calles de Lima a esas horas.

Rachel le ofreció un pijama rosa con flores, que en principio la latina se negó a ponerse pero acabo dejándose arrastrar por la insistencia de la castaña. Santana no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa que apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que la diva observaba su cuerpo con la boca abierta mientras se cambiaba, que le iba a hacer, estaba buenísima y ella lo sabía.

**- Berry cierra la boca o te van a entrar moscas. – **Bromeó Santana recuperando un poco de su usual arrogancia. Pero Rachel estaba ya acostumbrada a esa clase de comportamiento por parte de la latina y aunque se puso colorada le respondió.

**- Después de cómo me has estado mirando toda la tarde creo que tengo el mismo derecho ¿no estás de acuerdo?**

La latina se puso roja al escuchar hablar a la otra chica. _Diablos, pensé que había sido más discreta. _La latina decidió cambiar de tema proponiendo ver una película, lo cual acabo con ambas chicas sentadas muy cerca en el sofá viendo una comedia romántica. Santana sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando notó el diminuto cuerpo a su lado escurrirse hasta quedar parcialmente sobre ella. Cuando prestó más atención vio que Rachel se había dormido y ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre el abdomen de Santana que la observaba dormir, hechizada por la dulzura que el rostro de la chica irradiaba en ese estado. A pesar de lo encandilada que se sentía por la vista, la pelinegra no tardó mucho en ceder al cansancio y caer dormida.

* * *

El crujir de los muelles de la cama sacó a Santana de sus recuerdos, no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, quería desaparecer, que se la tragara la tierra.

**- Oh, Rachel. – **Escuchó gemir el nombre y sintió que eso no estaba bien, ella debía ser la única con derecho a susurrar, gritar y gemir ese nombre, al menos en esas circunstancias. Una par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin ella poder evitarlo, todavía recordaba la primera vez que ellas habían experimentado algo así, precisamente había sido culpa del chico que ahora estaba en el cuarto de Rachel.

* * *

Santana y Rachel llevaban ya un tiempo siendo cada vez más cercanas. Tras el dueto, que fue todo un éxito, habían acordado ser amigas lo que quedaba de curso y así lo estaban haciendo. Pero Santana sabía que sentía hacia su amiga algo más que amistad, por lo menos atracción física, y por como su amiga la miraba a ella estaba casi segura de que era algo recíproco. Esto no quita que se sintiera confundida al abrir la puerta de su casa una tarde para encontrarse una llorosa Rachel Berry que se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndola trastabillar hacia atrás un par de pasos.

Santana le devolvió el abrazo como pudo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera esperaba ver a la diva aquella tarde pero ahí estaban. Susurró a su oído palabras de consuelo, en un intento de calmar los sollozos que escapaban de los labios de su amiga, hasta que murmuro palabras prácticamente ininteligibles. De las cuales San solo entendió una, pero fue más que suficiente para hacerle rodar los ojos y hacerse una idea del problema de la castaña, se separó de ella y la agarro de la mano guiándola a su habitación. La sentó en su cama y salió por donde habían venido para regresar minutos después con una caja de pañuelos en la mano que le tendió a la llorosa chica. Esta se lo agradeció y se sonó, Santana esperó pacientemente a que estuviera más tranquila antes de atreverse a preguntar nada.

**- Dime, que ha hecho Finn esta vez. – **Dijo la latina sabiendo que el muchacho era el culpable del sufrimiento de su amiga y maldiciéndole mentalmente por ello.

**- Él…él… si-sigue queriendo a Quinn, San. – **Dijo Rachel tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. – **Lo ha reconocido hoy. No me extraña, no soy suficiente para él, nu-nunca lo he sido. – **Tapo su rostro con las manos tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Santana sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas al ver a su amiga tan afectada, agarró las muñecas de su amiga y las aparto de su cara, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

**- Hey, Rach, no digas tonterías.** **Eres suficiente para él, diablos eres mucho mejor que él, y si Finn no se da cuenta de ello él es el único que pierde. No puede pasarse eternamente debatiéndose entre tú y Quinn, es él quien no merece estar con alguien tan preciosa, inteligente y con tanto talento como tienes tú Rachel. No pienso permitir que un imbécil de ese calibre te haga pensar que no eres lo suficientemente buena para él o nadie porque escúchame enana, vales mucho más que él o cualquier otro. **

Santana se calló y se sintió avergonzada por haber vomitado palabras de aquella manera, pero la enervaba solo pensar que la pequeña diva se sintiera así de mal, no quería verla así. Ahora Rachel la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ya no lloraba, y la latina se sentía incómoda bajo la escrutadora mirada de la otra chica. A pesar de todo nada la podía haber preparado para el momento en que la más bajita se inclinó hacia ella, despacio, sin apresurar las cosas. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, sin pestañear, como queriendo asegurarse de que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Pero cuando apenas estaban a un centímetro Santana cerró los ojos y se rompió la distancia entre ellas, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso. Continuaron besándose hasta que ambas quedaron en ropa interior, la una pegada a la otra tanto que parecían una sola persona, entonces Santana recuperó la cordura perdida hace rato, como despertando de un sueño.

**- Rach, no podemos hacer esto. Tú no eres lesbiana, solo haces esto porque te sientes frágil, mañana te arrepentirás, no quiero que-. **

La diva calló las palabras de su amiga con su boca, y Santana ya no pudo resistirlo más, porque aunque se preocupaba por la castaña y no quería dañarla, era una mujer al fin y al cabo y tenía sus deseos y necesidades.

Así fue como ocurrió la primera vez, hace tan solo un mes, y ha ido repitiéndose durante todo este tiempo, incluso cuando Finn fue a disculparse con Rachel y ella le perdonó, la diva volvía cada noche a los brazos de su amante morena. Aunque Santana no quería aquello, quería mucho más pero no podía evitar caer en la tentación que era la castaña.

* * *

Lo cual nos lleva de vuelta al armario, donde Santana se esconde del novio de su amante, tragándose su orgullo por la mujer de la que poco a poco se ha ido enamorando. Por eso tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir de ahí y patearle el culo a ese estúpido, apretando los puños al punto de hacerse daño, por ella. Al otro lado de la puerta empieza a oír voces, ambas conocidas, una cantarina, la otra molesta y poco después un portazo. Se queda muy quieta sin saber lo que ha pasado y sin atreverse a mover un músculo hasta que la puerta del armario se abrió de par en par mostrando a Rachel, que sonríe coqueta en su dirección. La castaña se acerca a ella agarrándola de las caderas y la pega a su cuerpo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

**- Por los pelos. – **Comento la diva acercándose a probar de nuevo los labios que la volvían loca. Pero se encontró con la tersa piel de la mejilla de Santana que había girado la cara para evitar el beso de su amante, que la miraba ahora confundida.

**- No Rachel, no me hace nada de gracia tener que esconderme o fingir cada vez que ese orangután decide aparecer.** **Estoy harta. – **La morena soltó un suspiro de cansancio al acabar la frase. Tenía dentro tantos sentimientos por esa chica, y a ella solo parecía importarle una cosa. – **Ya te lo dije Rach, no quiero seguir haciendo esto.**

**- Y sin embargo aquí estas, y no parecías tener ningún problema cuando estábamos dándonos el lote hace un momento. – **Rachel se sentía confusa e indignada, últimamente San había estado comportándose de manera extraña, aunque era más que evidente que deseaba aquello tanto como ella. Aún así la latina se soltó de soltó de su agarre y se inclinó para agarrar su camiseta, olvidada en un rincón de la habitación y se acercó a la puerta. Agarrando el pomo, se giró de nuevo para ver a una expectante Rachel, que no parecía tener muy claro que hacer.

**- Rachel no puedo más con esto. Tu sabes cómo me siento, siempre lo has sabido y la verdad me he cansado de ser "la otra", aquella a quien solo llamas para tener sexo porque Finn no sabe cómo manejar eso que tiene entre las piernas. Yo siento algo por ti Rachel, algo fuerte, pero igual que te dije lo mucho que valías aquella noche, yo también lo valgo. Valgo más que una noche de calentón Rach, me merezco a alguien que me pueda amar del mismo modo que yo ame, y si tú no te ves capaz de darme eso, aquí hemos acabado. – **Santana miró un momento más a la diva que parecía indecisa, incapaz de tomar una decisión, por una vez, Rachel Berry estaba sin palabras. – **Avísame cuando hayas decidido. **

Y con esas palabras Santana salió del cuarto y la casa de Rachel, quizás también de su vida. Porque por mucho que pudiera sentir por la diva, por mucho que hubiera llegado a quererla en el corto periodo tiempo que habían pasado juntas, se quería más a sí misma. Y por ello no iba a dejar que nadie jugara con ella, sabía que encontraría a alguien, si no era Rachel sería otra persona, que le entregaría la luna y las estrellas, que iría al fin del mundo por ella, que la amaría con todo su ser. Al fin y al cabo ella era Santana López.


End file.
